The present invention relates to an improved device for ironing cloth articles having different thicknesses.
As is known, for ironing different thickness cloth articles there are conventionally used ironing apparatus which are provided with a bottom ironing panel on which there is coupled a top ironing panel.
For properly locating the cloth article to be ironed on the bottom ironing panel there is used a frame, the so-called pivot, which partially turns or swings about a substantially horizontal axis in order to define an angular path of movement so as to engage the cloth article to be ironed located on the ironing panel and properly hold it in position.
Prior art devices or methods for tensioning the resilient sheet element supported by the pivot by causing the latter to swing, have not been found to operate satisfactorily, since mutual displacements occur during the tensioning operations.